No words needed
by Hatsumi-chan 1301
Summary: Ella tenía mucho que decir, pero no podía. Él tenía mucho que escuchar, pero no podía. Ellos no necesitaban palabras para demostrar su amor. THREE SHOT, UNIVERSO ALTERNO.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a tod s! He aquí con un nuevo fanfic cortito. Se me ocurrió hace un buen tiempo y después de pensar y pensar decidí por fin subirlo. Espero que lo disfruten. Este es el primer capitulo :D_

**NO WORDS NEEDED**

1. ELLA ES SAKURA, ÉL ES SASUKE

Desde muy pequeña Sakura había tenido mucho que decir acerca de lo que la rodeaba. Quería hablar sobre las flores porque le encantaba sus colores. Quería hablar sobre sus galletas preferidas, que su madre preparaba con mucho cariño y dedicación. Quería hablar sobre los pajaritos que se posaban en su ventana cada mañana, que cantaban todos los días. Quería hablar sobre el chico lindo que había visto en el parque el día anterior, que le había hecho sentir que tenía mariposas en el estómago. Pero no podía. _Ella era muda._

Sasuke Uchiha, por otro lado, quería escuchar muchas cosas. El despertador rojo que lo despertaría por la mañana, los pajaritos rojos que se posaban en el árbol del lado de su cuarto, la música que pasaban por la radio que su madre escuchaba en la mañana y tarareaba, la voz de esa niñita con extraño pero bonito cabello de color rosa y lindos ojos jade. Pero tampoco podía. _Él era sordo._

Sakura Haruno había nacido sin la habilidad de poder hablar. El doctor le había dicho a su mamá, Mebuki Haruno, que si estaba interesada en un futuro un poco lejano la podrían operar a su hija. Pero Mebuki estaba tan triste tanto como su esposo que ni siquiera lo escuchó. Abrazó a su pequeña Sakura con mucho amor y besó su pequeña nariz. Se prometió a sí misma que nadie la lastimaría.

Sasuke, en cambio, había tenido un accidente automovilístico a los cinco años. Había sido un día en el que estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Había mucha neblina por lo que Fugaku, su padre, no podía ver bien. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Un gran camión se había desviado y el piloto había perdido el control. Afortunadamente solo sufrió algunos golpes, pero no fue así con sus padres: ellos lamentablemente ya habían perdido la vida en el momento de impacto.

Sakura era víctima de bullying en su escuela. La insultaban. Le decían cosas horribles como: "Nunca debiste de haber nacido" "Eres una vergüenza para la sociedad" "Nadie te querrá nunca" "Eres horrenda. ¿De donde vienes? ¿De Marte? ¿Por qué no regresas?" Y por eso huía. Corría hasta que sus pequeñas piernas no podían más. Se acurrucaba contra un árbol y se ponía a llorar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser normal como los demás?- se preguntaba mentalmente a sí misma. No era justo.

Se quedaba ahí hasta que en la escuela se daban cuenta que ella no estaba. Llamaban a su mamá, a quien no le sorprendía que su pequeña Sakura se había escapado ya que se había convertido en una rutina, y ella iba directamente al parque en donde ella siempre se escondía. La encontró como siempre detrás del árbol de manzanos.

-Sakura…

Y como toda madre haría, la atraía en un abrazo y besaba su frente. Sakura hipaba, mientras que Mebuki le secaba esas lágrimas rebeldes que caían por su rostro. Y con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos empezaba a hacer señas para que su madre supiera lo que ella quería decir.

-Me quiero ir de aquí… Quiero estar con niñas como yo.

.

**Si es la primera vez que lees una historia mía y te gusta, te agradecería que dejes un review y/ o agregar la historia a tus favoritos. Y si te animas, pasa por mis otros fanfics: **_**Black Sakura**_** (hasta el momento 21 capitulos), **_**By My Side**_** (hasta el momento 6 capitulos) y **_**Nothing will change**_** (one-shot).**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo, este es el segundo capítulo de NO WORDS NEEDED :D Que lo disfruten :D_

**NO WORDS NEEDED**

2. ESAS MARIPOSAS QUE SIENTES EN EL ESTOMAGO

.

Y fue así como conoció a Sasuke. Entró a un edificio en donde todas las paredes eran de color blanco. Habían los mismos carteles y pancartas de colores que encontrarías en cualquier escuela, pero Sakura se sintió más acogida de alguna forma. La secretaria de corto pelo negro y lacio te guió hasta tu aula.

-Hola a todos. A partir del día de hoy, tendrán una nueva compañera.- la profesora que estaba a cargo en esos momentos, les hablaba con señas a quienes no podían escuchar.

Sakura se sonrojó cuando la profesora la llevó al centro a presentarse. Se mordió el labio tímidamente y dio una rápida mirada a quienes se encontraban ahí. Hasta que sus ojos jade chocaron con unos del color de la noche. Era el mismo chico que había visto en el parque. Se alegró al saber que él sabía como ella se sentía.

Sasuke sintió lo que su hermano le había dicho. El día anterior había visto a la misma niña y había sentido una sensación extraña en el estómago. Itachi, que al igual que Sasuke había sobrevivido al accidente en donde perdieron a sus padres, se rió ante el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando vio que miraba a la chica con pelo rosa y le dijo que si sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Y con el paso del tiempo, Sasuke y Sakura se fueron acercando más y más. Sakura descubrió que Sasuke era sordo y Sasuke descubrió que ella era muda, pero no era ningún obstáculo para que ellos demostrasen cómo se sentían. Un pequeño revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago llevó a que Cupido les dé a ambos una pequeña empujada.

Porque ellos no necesitaban poder hablar o escuchar para demostrar que realmente ellos se querían. Con pequeños detalles del día a día como una pequeña flor que Sasuke encontraba en el jardín de su mamá o un simple beso en la mejilla que Sakura le daba a su chico para agradecerle por llevar su pesada mochila en un viaje de estudio.

.

**Por fa no se olviden de dejar un review. Significan mucho para mí.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno, este es el último capitulo de NO WORDS NEEDED. Un pequeñísimo fanfic que se me ocurrió por cuestiones sobrenaturales, diría yo, porque en estos días realmente tengo una gran falta de inspiración. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo._

**NO WORDS NEEDED**

3. EPILOGO

Ese preciso día, un soleado sábado 12 de agosto, cumplían 2 años de relación. Pero Sasuke estaba desesperado: no encontraba a su novia por ningún lado. La había esperado en el parque en donde habían acordado verse por un par de horas, pero al no venir ella fue a buscarla a su casa.

Cuando Mebuki le abrió la puerta, ella le dijo que su hija ya había salido para verlo pero que le sorprendía que ella no estaba con él. Sasuke le preguntó si tenía alguna idea de donde podía estar, pero ella no supo darle respuesta. Sasuke igual agradeció y se fue de nuevo al parque. El día que prometía ser bueno, terminó en lo contrario.

Sasuke se rindió y regresó a su casa rendido después de horas de buscar a su novia. Le había mandado muchos mensajes de texto y no le había respondido. Se tiró en su cama y después de haberse quedado mirando el techo por un buen rato, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Por otro lado, Sakura estaba en la casa de su amiga Ino, quien también era muda. Le había dicho por mensaje de texto que Sasuke le había dicho que quería verla ese día a las 10 en el parque e Ino la invitó a que valla a su casa para que se alisten juntas porque Shikamaru también la había invitado a salir. Se habían quedado todo el día desde después de almuerzo y no habían terminado hasta eso de las nueve de la noche.

Itachi golpeó levemente el hombro de su hermano para que se levante. Él se levantó con algo de flojera pero se sorprendió es que encontró a su novia completamente empapada en su habitación. Dio una rápida mirada a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo horrible.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó él con las señas. No tuvo tiempo de leer lo que ella le quiso responder porque lo abrazó y besó sus labios con cariño. Tuvieron suerte de que Itachi ya se había retirado de la habitación, porque si no estuviera haciendo muecas de asco.- ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Sasuke-kun, la cita era a las diez de la noche… No a las diez de la mañana…-le respondió con una sonrisa.

.

**Bueno, de nuevo no está demás decir que porfaa me dejen un review! Quiero saber si les gusto!**


End file.
